1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to central processing units (CPU) of electronic computers and more particularly to processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing central processing units are not capable of spreading a large number of different problems over a large number of processors. Major efforts over the last five years to solve this problem have concentrated on cost of components and simplified design. These current central processing units (CPU) contain either a uni-processor or multi-processors. The uni-processor consists of a single arithmetic-logic unit (ALU) using two random access memories (RAM), one being used as a memory, the second being used for multiple registers. Also contained within the uni-processor are micro-instructions which control a microsequencer. By contrast, the multi-processor contains all of these components except there are a number of duplications of the system; i.e. a multi-processor is like a chain of interconnected uni-processors. In the past, larger and larger mathematical problems have been computed by using more multi-processors constructed from higher speed components built from a variety of materials. The problem with building larger multi-processors is that the multi-processor still operates as a group of uni-processors since each processor is still independently programmed with a single instruction and single data stream. The result is that each processor works independently from other processors from the standpoint of both the programming and the control. More explicitly, no processor has any input regarding what and how the other processors are performing within the total multi-processor. Consequently, existing processors are based on asynchronous concurrent processing. While processors in the prior art have been successful, they are basically designed for general purpose applications. The major drawback of multi-processors for computing has been the difficulty in developing effective parallel algorithms to program these systems and effectively exploit their highly specialized capabilities.